How Does It Feel Like
by Damhill
Summary: Weeks after a 'meaningless' drunk kiss, Emily can't take a certain woman away from her dreams. Can you go back to your normal life after you've tasted the forbidden fruit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Long time no see. I know I've been really off ff, but.. MY LIFEEE. I've been really busy. Sorry.**

**This story is a sequel to "Drinks, Popcorn and Natalie Portman", I'd recommend you to read it first, but it can be read independently, if you prefer.  
**

* * *

"How does it feel like?" Emily heard JJ ask. The blonde whispering in her ear sent shivers through her body. Desire heating up inside her. "Show me, Emily."

They were both sitting on the floor. JJ was leaning over Emily, her delicate hands in her thighs, taking some of her small weight onto them, as she kept leaning forward. The blonde's nose was almost touching her right ear while she whispered those words in a soft, pleading voice that Emily wasn't sure she had ever heard before.

Emily couldn't resist. She gave in, wrapping one arm around JJ's back, pulling her friend closer, whilst her other hand caressed JJ's cheek, requiring their eyes to meet. With no more words, Emily eagerly claimed JJ's lips with her own. She felt the blonde kissing her back and giving her tongue permission to meet hers by slightly opening her mouth. Their kiss became rougher. Emily moved and pressured her body slightly on top of JJ's, making the blonde slowly lay on the floor's carpet. JJ's hand wandered up and down the brunette's sides whilst they continued exploring each others mouths, fervently.

Taking advantage of her position on top of JJ, Emily straddled the blonde's hips. She broke the kiss, causing a moan to escape JJ's mouth. The brunette nipped the other woman's hear softly and then started leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar bone, feeling JJ's back slightly arching from the floor, seeking for maximum contact.

That was when Emily started listening to a loud, annoying sound coming from somewhere near by. She struggled to ignore it, but as she did, the action between herself and JJ seemed to stop too. _"No, no, no!"_ She forced her mind to keep focused on JJ. In an attempt to intensify the moment, she slid her hands beneath JJ's shirt, caressing the silk skin of her stomach.

Despite Emily's efforts, that piercing sound was distracting her. Why was that happening?

At last she recognized what that sound was. It was her phone's alarm clock. "_Damn it!_"

Emily realized she was waking up. She was just dreaming.

The brunette reluctantly opened her eyes. Spotting the offending object, she stretched her arm to reach it, and pressed the button to silence the alarm. With a groan, she turned in her bed, burying her face on the cozy pillow.

"_What the hell were you dreaming about?! Are you crazy?"_, she cursed to herself.

Since that drunken event at JJ's house, two weeks earlier, it was the third time she had dreamt about JJ. In all of them JJ would ask her _'how it feels like'_, and her subconscious would end up manufacturing a very intense scene.

Feeling her lungs' need for oxygen, she turned in bed again, this time facing the blank ceiling, and her brain rambled into her dreams and memories of the night she kissed JJ's lips… those soft, pink lips.

She shook her head to try and take those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Good thing you were the one who said that what happened that night wouldn't change anything. Good thing Emily!", she said sarcastically to herself. In fact, she was the one that told JJ not to worry about what happened between them. Emily knew the blonde had only done that because she was drunk. And she thought it hadn't meant anything to herself either. But her subconscious thoughts were starting to scare her.

She finally decided to get out of bed. "Maybe a big slice of strawberry cheesecake will take my mind of this nonsense."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner guys. I've been really busy with college stuff. I'll try to update more often, but I won't promisse. I'm glad you'll keep reading it though.**

* * *

It had been a really tough case for everyone on the team. But specially for JJ.

The team had been called on a case in Dallas. The unsub was targeting and kidnapping young boys. Their bodies would show up dead, raped and malnourished two or three days prior to the abduction. In only a few days, the team was able to figure out the unsub's MO, and eventually find out where his house was. Hotch and Rossi, Morgan and Reid made two teams to sweep the house, while Emily and JJ went for the backyard.

Whilst walking around the small yard, JJ steped on something that made a squeaking noise. Emily heard it in that same instance, and their frozen gazes met. Without a word, JJ signaled for Emily to come closer to where she was standing. Under a fake grass coverage was some kind of wooden hatch.  
Emily alerted the team that they were going in.

Trying to be as silent as it was humanly possible, Emily opened the hatch, and JJ entered, walking down the small staircase. Emily waited for her to reach the bottom and was about to go in as well, when a loud gunshot made her petrify. _"Jayje…"_ She looked down the dark hole and saw JJ standing there, with her hand at the level of her head. Her gun and lantern pointed straight ahead, into the depth of the basement. It hadn't been the blonde that had shot. But she wasn't hurt either.

"Who are you? Drop your gun now bitch! Throw it towards me!" The voice of the unsub erupted from the basement into Emily's ears. She couldn't see him, she could only barely see JJ, but she could hear him. Of course he had a gun, but if he didn't know that Emily was there, she could use the surprise factor to try and shoot him, before anything happened to JJ.

JJ didn't move at first. "You know I can't do that.", she said quietly.

"Drop the fucking gun or I'll kill the boy, and then I'll shoot you!"

_Shit!_ He had the kid there with him, Prentiss realized. That way she couldn't just pop in and shoot anything that moved. That way she didn't know what to do. _Shit!_

JJ looked up, just for a fraction of second. Once again she met Emily's frozen gaze, but she knew Prentiss would understand what she was planning, just with that one gaze. And Emily did.  
JJ looked back at the unsub and slowly lowered her weapon. She placed it on the floor and kicked it sideways.

What happened next wasn't longer than 10 seconds, but it felt like it happened in slow motion.

"I told you to throw it towards me, bitch! Don't try to play me!"

Without even blinking the unsub pushed his own gun into the boy's back, and pulled the trigger. A loud cry echoed throw the small space.

"Em!" JJ lifted her hand and Emily threw her her own gun. JJ grabbed it easily and aimed it at the unsub. The little boy was already shivering in the floor, and the unsub's gun pointed directly to JJ.

As a small tear slid throw her face, JJ was the first one to pull the trigger. The bullet flew and punctured the unsub's brain, making him fall on the dirty floor, lifeless.

JJ ran towards the boy, he was not older than 10, and was only wearing a sweatshirt. Bruises covering his arms and legs, and a massive stain of blood covering his chest.

JJ held him quickly. "Prentiss I need an ambulance! He was shot in the chest! Quickly!"

She knew the ambulance wouldn't get there in time. There was too much blood.

"Everything's going to be ok. You'll be fine. Stay with me buddy." She held the boy's hand, and she could feel the life leaving his shaky body.

"Emily!" JJ screamed, as if by doing that she'd get the paramedics there faster.

Emily asked for the ambulance to come. The rest of the team was already by her side, but none got inside the basement.  
They could hear JJ saying things to keep the boy focused, awake, alive. But they knew there was nothing else they could do.

A whole minute passed, possibly one of the slowest minutes ever. Then there was silence.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived, and took both dead bodies out of the basement.

JJ came out, emotionless.

"JJ, are you O.K?" Hotch asked her.

"Yeah." She answered, with a small, forced smile.

CMCMCMCM

They arrived back at Quantico the day after.

The team said their good byes to each other, and went home.

As Emily was getting to her car, she looked around and saw that JJ was still there, inside her own car.

Emily waited to see if JJ was leaving, but the blonde woman remained still. Hands on the steering wheel, head resting on them.

Prentiss thought that if she walked up to her and knocked on the car window she'd startle up the blonde. So instead, she decided to text her._ 'Are you planning on sleeping there? I think your bed might be much more comfortable. xx Em.'_

A second later Emily saw JJ picking up her phone, and when she started looking around and spotted the brunette, Prentiss smiled softly.

Now she thought it was the right time to walk up to JJ's car.

As she came closer, JJ opened the window.

"Hey." JJ said, with a tiny smile formed in her lips.

"Hey." Emily said back. "Not going home, Agent Jareau?"

JJ looked back to the steering wheel and nodded. "Eventually.", she said with a shrug.

"I think it would be good for you to go home and give your son a hug, JJ. And Will too." Emily said softly, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"They aren't there. Will took Henry to New Orleans to see his family. That house is just another silent place right now."

JJ looked back into Emily's dark brown eyes.

"I know this may sound childish and stupid but, I don't want to be alone right now, Emily".

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this is probably not what you guys were expecting, but this is the way I'm taking it. I hope you'll keep reading it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily, I don't want to be a burden for you. Really, if you have anywhere or anyone else to be with, go. I'll be fine." JJ said as she opened the front door of her house.

"And I'll be fine here with you. Do you really think I have anywhere else to be, especially this late at night? My bed can wait for me till tomorrow. And Sergio is with the neighbor anyway." Emily replied holding the blonde's shoulders and giving them a light squeezel. As a matter of fact, right then, there was nowhere else Emily Prentiss would rather be, no one else she'd rather be with, than with Jennifer Jareau. But that she'd keep to herself.

As they entered the living room, Emily looked at the low center table placed in between the TV and the two couches. Instantaneously, memories of that drunk night she kissed JJ started flooding her mind. She tried to take them to the back of her mind, and looked away. Hopefully JJ wouldn't notice her momentary loss of composure.

Emily glanced at JJ, but she noticed the blonde wasn't really paying attention to anything. She watched as JJ sat down on the couch, and sighed softly.

"Oh Jayje…" Emily immediately sat down on the couch, right next to JJ, as the blonde broke down in tears. "Hey, what happened wasn't your fault." The brunette pulled the smaller woman into her arms, and let her cry on her chest.

"Yes it was, if I had kicked the gun towards him, he wouldn't have shot the boy. It's my fault he's dead Emily. I didn't protect him. That is supposed to be my job. And I didn't do it right. If I can't do my job right, why should I keep doing this, Emily?" The blonde cried.

Emily shook her head, and she got up from the couch, just to kneel down in front of JJ. She grabbed the blonde's hands with her own.

"Jayje, look at me." But her gaze wasn't met by JJ's crying eyes. "Jayjay…" she said once again. After a small moment JJ lifted her head slightly, and opened her eyes. Her blue ones meeting Emily's browns. Even red and puffy, those blue orbs were the most beautiful ones Emily had ever seen in her life.

"We lost that little boy, there's no going back on that. We've lost many other lives in this job. But the reason why we keep doing it is because we still save and prevent many others from falling in the hands of the monsters we catch. You have to hold on to that thought, Jareau. You have to hold on to the lives we save. You have to hold on to the good thing you have here."

JJ's crying had progressively ceased, as she heard Emily's reassuring words.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Emily's dark eyes watching JJ's features. Her cold hands still intertwined in JJ's warm ones. At this time, she wasn't sure if it was her comforting JJ, or if it was the other way around. Having JJ's soft hands in her own felt so good, so right.

"Emily…" Prentiss was brought back from her thoughts by the soft calling of her first name. She glanced up to meet those bright blue eyes once again, "… Thank you."

Still kneeling down on the floor, Emily raised her right hand and removed a few strands of blonde hair away from JJ's face, then resting the palm of her hand on the younger woman's cheek, fondly. She leaned in closer, shortening the distance between them. JJ didn't move, she just kept staring deep into Emily's dark eyes, as if she could see into the brunette's soul, read her thoughts and feelings. But Emily wasn't going to keep her out. Not in that moment. She wasn't concerned about letting JJ know how much she wanted to claim her lips with her own right there. She wasn't concerned in hiding that strong desire that kept building stronger and stronger inside of her. She normally wouldn't let it happen; she normally would know this was wrong. But those blue eyes were keeping her conscience from doing its job.

They were no more than 5 inches apart when Emily closed her eyes, breaking the bond between her's and JJ's. It was like someone had just poured a giant bucket of cold water on top of her. And her conscience stroke back at her. What was she doing? She was supposed to be there to comfort JJ, not to comfort herself and confuse the blonde.

Emily drew back, eyes still closed. She wasn't ready to face whatever expression was on JJ's face.

"I could use a glass of water… Do you want me to bring you one?" The brunette said, as she stood up from the floor.

She was heading to the kitchen when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and making her spin in her heals. Emily wasn't ready for what happened next. Two silk hands involved her face and neck, and a pair of soft, wet lips crushed against hers.

Emily needed a moment to process what was happening. JJ was kissing her. And she was just frozen._ 'Do something Prentiss…'_ But what should she do?

Her body didn't give her mind a chance to answer. Wrapping her arms around JJ's tiny waist, Emily pulled the younger woman's body closer to hers and kissed her back. The kiss was intense, but tender. And Emily could still taste JJ's tears in her lips.

Gosh, how many times had she dreamt about kissing those sweet lips again.

Eventually they broke the kiss, if for nothing else, the need for oxygen obliged to do so.

"You can open your eyes now, Em." JJ said shyly after a few seconds after they kissed.

"I can't." Emily whispered. "I'm scared that if I open my eyes, I'll wake up and find out that this is just another dream."

Emily heard JJ chuckle lightly. "Well, there's only one way of find out, Emily..."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand, that's it for this chapter. What did you guys think? I'd really like to know your opinion, so please, leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

With her arms still around the brunette's neck, JJ uttered again, brushing her lips against Emily's. "Open your eyes Emily…"

In her dreams, Prentiss couldn't remember seeing JJ's bright blue eyes. Not in a single one. But she obeyed, and when she opened her eyes, there they were, those two shiny sapphires adorning JJ's stunning features.

"You're so beautiful." Emily whispered.

This time, a genuine smile crossed JJ's lips. She lowered her head at Emily's comment, looking away.

The smile vanished quickly, though. Wherever JJ's gaze fell, it made her features change completely. Her eyes were wide open and she slowly withdrew her hands from Emily's neck, and turned her back on her.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She watched as JJ turned her back on her. She could see the blonde covering her mouth with a tremulous hand. The brunette then looked behind her own back, trying to identify what caused this sudden change in JJ's behavior.

It wasn't hard to figure out.

In a cabinet behind her was a portrait. Two loving parents giving their son a kiss in each cheek. The young blonde boy, in the middle, had one arm around each of his parents' shoulders, and the most joyful smile ever. It was JJ, Henry and Will. Behind her was a portrait of JJ's family.

Emily cursed herself in that moment.

"Jayje, I'm sorry." She didn't know what else she should say. "Do you want me to leave? I can leave now, if you want…" Emily rambled, worriedly.

The blonde nodded, but she didn't say a word.

"Will you be O.K?" Prentiss asked.

Another nod.

Emily sighed. She walked up to JJ and stroked her back softly. The blonde didn't move. "I'm sorry." Apologizing didn't seem the right thing to say, but it was all Prentiss could say. She meant to say much more than those two words. But she couldn't. Not then.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Hey sweet cheeks, can you come into my lair of wisdom?" JJ's mind was brought out of the pile of paperwork she had in front of her, and all the thoughts swirling around her head, when a not as cheerful as usual Penelope Garcia interrupted her. She stared at the blonde analyst for a while. "… like, now?" Garcia added to her already finished invite.

There was no saying no to Garcia's imperative way. She followed Penelope's quick pace into her office.

"Shut the door, please." Garcia demanded, as she sat down in her chair.

JJ did as she was told, and leaned her back onto the door, with her eyes wide open, brows up, looking directly to her friend, not understanding what was going on. Garcia didn't wait long to fill her in on the issue.

"Ok, let's make this clear, I may not be a profiler but, oh can I tell when something's wrong with my cupcakes? Yes I can." The furry colorful decorations in her hair wiggled side to side as she spoke frantically "So you tell me, right here, right now, what the problem between you and Prentiss is, Miss Jennifer Jareau. Because for the past three days I have not seen you speak to each other unless it's extremely necessary! You don't even say good bye to each other at the end of the day, like you do to everyone else! What the hell is going on, Jayje?" Penelope said. She waited for JJ's answer to come out.

JJ sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell this to anyone?" JJ asked her. Garcia nodded. "Garcia, I'm serious! Promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone!"

"Not even Morgan?" The tech asked bashful.

"Especially not Morgan, Penelope!"

"Okay, you have my word." Garcia finally declared.

The blonde agent took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that night the three of us were at my house, drinking and playing Never Have I Ever?" She waited for Garcia's nod, and then continued. "When you went to sleep. Emily… I… We-we kissed." She prepared for the techs reaction, like she was seeing a soccer ball coming directly at her and she couldn't escape from the impact.

She spotted a clear surprise expression on Penelope's face, but she didn't seem to take it that badly.

"Oh, ok… but is that what this is all about? That was like over a month ago, and I'm sure it was just a booze thing. You don't have to worry about it. " Penelope started, but was interrupted by JJ, who was already shaking her head.

"No, no, Garcia! The problem is... I kissed her _again _and I was far from drunk!" JJ almost shouted. Garcia's expression went from slightly surprised to confused.

"Wha - when?" Garcia asked.

"The night we came back from Texas. With all that happened there, I didn't want to be alone. So she went home with me, to keep me company, to comfort me, and then I just - I don't know, there was this moment when everything else blurred in my head, and all I could think was…" JJ let her back slide on the door behind her, till she was sitting on the floor, hand's covering her eyes, "... it - it just happened. I kissed her."

Garcia was slightly in shock. She didn't know what to say. And the question that occurred to her was probably the less appropriate. But she couldn't keep it in.

"Does Will know?"

JJ's stare shot up.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I tell him? This does mean anything, ok? I'll work this out. On my own." JJ replied.

It was Garcia's turn to shake her head.

"Ok, ok. Fine. But, is this your idea of working things out? Ignoring Emily, not saying a single word to her? C'mon Jayje, you know that's not the right way to handle things."

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily Prentiss got home from another boring day of work. She placed her keys and her handbag in the small stand next to her apartment's door. She took off her black boots and her navy blue pea coat, leaving it in the hanger. She went to her room and got changed into her pajama set, a bright pink vest and blue and pink checked shorts.

Suddenly Prentiss heard the door bell ring. It was probably Miss Mattison, her neighbor, asking if she'd need her to look after Sergio tomorrow.

She didn't even bother to look throw the door's peephole.

However, when she opened the door, it wasn't Miss Mattison standing in the hallway, it was…

"JJ…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, I know, not much JJxEmily interaction on this one. But I really felt the need of writing it so that I could give you some of JJ's perspective into all of this. **  
**Please leave your thoughts/opinion/suggestions in a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Emily petrified, mouth open in surprise, when she saw the woman standing in front of her, dressed in a pale blue button-up and jeans. Blonde hair falling freely over her shoulders.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" She managed to ask, still shocked by the blonde's apparition at her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" JJ asked.

It was hard to read any emotion in JJ's features. Maybe because there were so many invading her at the same time.

Prentiss nodded. She stepped aside so that JJ could get in, and then closed the door. Only then Emily remembered she was only wearing her pajama top and shorts. Suddenly she felt a bit too exposed, and that made her slightly uncomfortable.

Emily remained by the door, watching as JJ walked over to the dark brown couch and sat down. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Or, if you're hungry I might have something on the fridge…" Emily rambled. _'Shut up Prentiss, you sound like you mother.'_

JJ chuckled.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to talk to you." And just like that she was serious again.

The brunette sat down on the same couch, keeping a convenient distance. Not too close, but also not too far. As Emily felt JJ's eyes wander over her legs, for just a second, she felt even more uncomfortable. Was uncomfortable the right word?

"Talk...About what?" Prentiss asked vaguely.

JJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Emily, you know what about." She waited for Emily to intervene, but the dark haired woman remained as still as possible, waiting for her to continue. JJ sighed. "Emily, we have to work this out. Even Penelope has already noticed that there's something wrong between us. And we can't just be at work, entire days, without saying a word to each other. Can we just pretend none of it happened, like we did the first time?"

Emily laughed.

"Can we?" She looked at JJ, skeptically. Her dark eyes piercing into JJ's fragile blue's. "Jayje, why exactly are you here?"

The question left JJ confused.

"I told you already, I want us to go back to what we were before we…" The blonde started, but was interrupted by Emily.

"No you don't." Emily said, shaking her head, without ever breaking contact with JJ's eyes. She scooted beside her on the couch… closer.

JJ's breathing became heavier with the sudden distance decrease between their bodies, and she flinched. Her eyes were drawn by some invisible force, and she couldn't help but staring into Emily's exposed legs and chest. She forced herself to look back into the brunette's eyes.

"You didn't come to my apartment, at night, to tell me something that could be said anywhere else, even in the BAU's bullpen." Emily continued.

JJ looked away, fixing her gaze in the window on the other side of the room. _'This was a bad idea.'_ She thought.

Emily placed one hand on JJ's knee. She felt the blonde stiff at her touch.

"Why are you here, JJ? To tell me that what happened at your place was nothing?" The brunette's hand left JJ's knee and she started caressing the blonde's arm with her fingertips, from hand to shoulder, and back down.

"Emily, don't…" JJ quivered. But the brunette insisted. Gently, she grabbed JJ's chin, making the blonde look at her.

"To tell me we can be just friends again?Well, I can't be just friends with you JJ. Not anymore." Prentiss leaned closer, brushing her lips against JJ's cheek, and then whispering into her ear. "Because I want you and I can't stop thinking about you, Jayje."

Those last words sent a shiver through JJ's body, and she let out a silent moan.

The brunette nipped JJ's ear softly with her lips, then trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. She could hear JJ's breathing quicken at each contact. The pattern of kisses repeated itself in the inverse way, till her lips were again near the blonde's ear. She licked JJ's lobe lightly, and then whispered again.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you want me to stop. And I'll stop."

Using one hand to support her own weight on the couch, she used the other to push on JJ's chest, making the blonde lay down almost completely in the couch. She looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes that could pierce her heart and stop her brain. Her hand ran up and down JJ's side, almost accidentally brushing the blonde woman's breast with her thumb.

"What do you want, JJ?" Emily asked.

JJ brought one hand to Emily's cheek, then letting it trail down, slowly, caressing her neck, her collarbone, her chest and her belly.

"I want you, Em."

* * *

**A/N: Oh I'm so mean. I know, shorter chapter than usual, but i'll try to make it up to you on the next.**  
**I'll try to update soon. Please, if you read it, leave a review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I'm sorry for the update delay, but I've been really busy with college and exams, and so it will take me longer to update, at least through the next couple of weeks. Anyways, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_I want you, Em._ The words echoed in Emily's brain. Had she heard it right?

Not fully acknowledging what was driving her, Emily dove her head to catch JJ's lips with her own. The desire for the woman beneath her growing with every touch, every move, every word, especially those four JJ had just said.

Emily angled her head, trailing the warm tip of her tongue over the blonde's lips, in a silent request for entrance. JJ gasped and Emily deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue through JJ's parted lips. Their tongues met, in a sinuous and electrifying dance.

Emily broke the kiss, panting for oxygen. She stared at the breathless beauty in front of her eyes. The blonde lifted her head from the couch pillow it was resting on, trying to capture Emily's soft and swollen lips again. But Emily deflected, and smiled. Then, the brunette lowered her head to JJ's ear. Her still hasty breath sending cold shivers down JJ's spine.

"Should we go to my bedroom?" Emily asked in a whisper.

She should have said no, she should have never got there, she should go back to her house. But her house was empty. Will and Henry would only be back from New Orleans the day after. What was she going to do in the house, all alone? Spend the night thinking about Emily? Rocking herself to sleep while fantasies about them both crept into her mind? Why would she go home, if she could have Emily there, in her arms, make her fantasies come true?

_Fuck it_. She'd think about the consequences later. Right now, the tingling butterflies in her stomach and the electric feel that ran up and down her body every time Emily touched her were blocking those thoughts.

She nodded.

Emily kissed the tip of her nose before getting up from the couch, pulling her up by her button up shirt.

The brunette slipped her hands to JJ's back, pulling their bodies closer with a swift but gentle move. JJ stared into her eyes. They were dark with desire, letting JJ know how much she was wanted, craved. She could see it, and it made her knees quiver for an instant.

JJ brought one hand to caress Emily's cheek, tracing the brunette's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Are you sure about this?" Emily's voice came more fragile than she expected, scared of the answer that waited on the other end.

Another nod, followed by JJ's soft lips crashing against hers.

Tongues and lips glided against each other, as Emily started to guide JJ towards her bedroom. Without ever breaking the kiss, Emily brought her hands to the buttons of the blonde's shirt, opening it, button after button, exposing the tingling skin beneath it. When all of the buttons were undone, Emily removed the shirt from JJ's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor of the living room.

Knowing that the bedroom door was near, Emily guided the blonde a few steps to the left. When JJ felt her back hit the wall and the pressure of Emily's body against hers, she moaned. Her pulse hammering.

Emily's lips had left hers and were now kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point, licking all the length of her neck and jawline.

"Oh God, Emily…" JJ groaned, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders, not trusting her knees to hold her anymore. She felt Emily's exposed thigh against her jean covered legs, rubbing against her core, heating her inside out and driving her mad with desire.

The blonde tried to invert the situation, but Emily was definitely stronger than she was. The taller woman pinned JJ's arms above her head and against the wall, in one swift motion.

"Easy, tiger. I'm in control here, Jayje."

Holding JJ's hands in place with only one hand, Emily used the other one to trail down the blond woman's exposed abdomen. When Emily reached the hem of JJ's jeans, a breath got caught up on the blonde's throat.

Taking advantage of the younger profiler's parted lips, Emily slid her tongue inside her mouth. JJ growled against her mouth, her back arching from the wall whilst she grinded her legs against the brunette's thigh.

Emily knelt down in front of her. Without ever breaking eye contact with the blonde, Emily started kissing her belly, as she ran her hands up and down JJ's legs, getting closer to the inside of her thighs every time. JJ was breathless, holding herself to the wall behind her, as if letting go meant the wall would fall on top of her, crushing her there. Emily locked her hand on JJ's belt. She waited for the blonde's approval, and as it was immediately given, she undid it and threw it to the floor.

JJ pulled the brunette up, kissing her, whilst tangling her fingers in her raven hair. Emily undid her jeans and slowly slid them off of her. Once she had JJ in just her underwear, Emily took a second to appreciate the beauty in front of her. Never had she imagined that what was happening could actually happen.

She grabbed JJ's hand, intertwining their fingers, and lead the blonde throw her bedroom's door, to her bed.

"Lie down, baby." Emily said softly once they here standing at the edge of the bed.

JJ obeyed.

As she lied on the bed, Emily took of her shorts and her top, revealing her large, beautiful breasts. JJ's throat dried. It didn't take long for Emily to start crawling on top of her, kissing every inch of skin as she went. The brunette's bare breasts lightly touching her body. JJ could feel how hard her nipples were, as they teased her already fervent skin.

Kissing the tops of her breasts that heaved against her bra_,_ Emily reached behind her back and unclasped it. She removed JJ's bra and teased her nipples with delicate nibbles.

"You're driving me insane, Em." JJ managed to say, in between shaky breaths.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Emily replied, her hand slowly moving down lower on JJ's body, gently rubbing the woman's folds through her panties.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. I'm really, really sorry for my absence. I've been really busy with college, and so I didn't have time to upload any sooner. And I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I would want it to be, but well, I just decided it was time to give you something, instead of keeping you waiting for a another week or two. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read the update. **

* * *

JJ didn't manage to contain the moan that promptly escaped her throat as soon as Emily started caressing her center. The only barrier between her sensitive skin and Emily's fingers being that thin piece of fabric, which would not take long to end up on Emily's bedroom floor too.

The blonde ran her hands up and down Emily's body, in an attempt to gain some control, whilst the brunette kept nipping and kissing her earlobe and neck. And JJ felt it. The scar on Emily's abdomen. The physical mark of the bigger psychological scar that Doyle created on the brunette's soul. Her hand stood for a second on top of the scar, but Emily's hand promptly pulled it away. She wanted to say something. But she let it slide, for now.

The blonde arched her back off the bed as Emily started kissing down her body, slowly. Her free hand gently massaging JJ's breasts. JJ's breathing became even heavier when Emily's kisses reached the hem of her panties. JJ lifted her hips from the bed to allow the dark eyed woman to take them off.

Emily started kissing the inside of JJ's thighs, her hand doing the same warm up job by caressing them, getting closer to JJ's silk folds every time. The blonde spread her legs.

"Emily, please…"

"What is it, Jennifer?" Emily asked, in between kisses that got closer to where JJ needed her the most, each time. And Emily knew that by using JJ's first name she'd tease her that little more.

"I- I want you…" JJ said.

"But I'm here, baby." Emily kept teasing. She wanted to hear JJ say it.

"I want you… inside of me, Emily." JJ looked down into Emily's eyes, and whispered. "Please." She brought one hand to fumble in Emily's raven hair.

A small smile formed on Emily's lips.

JJ watched Emily break eye contact and then her tongue was there, running the length of her wet dripping centre. A strangled cry slipped out of the blonde's mouth. Her elbow couldn't hold the weight of her upper body anymore, as Emily kept flicking her tongue in her core. She closed her eyes and lied back on the pillows whilst tightening the grip on Emily's hair.

Emily started sucking the blonde's sensitive nub.

Even in her most vivid dreams Emily never imagined how good having JJ moaning at her touch would be. How wonderfully she tasted. She was already addicted to the smell of JJ's skin, to the taste of her heat.

Emily knew JJ was already close to coming undone in her arms. So she slowly inserted one finger inside of her. JJ's hips bucked in the air, but Emily used one arm to hold her still. As JJ started screaming her name, Emily added a second finger. Thrusting both fingers back and forth, a little bit faster each time.  
Keeping the rhythm and force of the thrusts, Emily started to crawl up JJ's body, sucking and nipping at each one of her breasts. JJ's hips began to move with Emily's fingers. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders, scrapping her nails down her back and biting down onto Emily's shoulder, not too hard, but hard enough so that Emily would understand what she wanted, what she needed.

Emily increased the speed of her thrusts, and kissed JJ's lips, stifling her moans.  
She could feel JJ's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Emily!"

The brunette started circling her thumb around JJ's nub, while thrusting her two fingers inside of JJ.

"Baby, look at me. Don't close your eyes." Emily asked, as she added the last bit of pressure necessary. JJ did as she was told as she started feeling the waves of pleasure building fiercely in her stomach. JJ's body shuddered violently as her orgasm spread and the waves of pleasure crushed her. Her cobalt blue eyes fixed on Emily's, her mouth open in a silent scream. Emily progressively eased the thrusts, letting JJ ride her release till the last aftershock.

Emily lied down on JJ's side, whilst the blonde steadied her ragged breaths.

"Gosh, that was… breathtaking." JJ said, glancing at Emily and noticing the soft smile on the brunette's face. "But don't think we're done, Prentiss." JJ smiled back, rolling on top of Emily's nude body.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ straddled Emily's hips, slowly lowering herself to kiss the brunette's flushed lips. She stopped when she noticed Emily wasn't really kissing her back.

"What?" JJ asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Emily smiled softly. "Nothing. Just wanted to take another look at the gorgeous, beautiful _and_ naked woman that is sitting on top of me right now. Did I mention she's beautiful?"

JJ gave her a shy smile, and lowered down once again to capture Emily's lips. Their tongues met in a sinuous dance. JJ felt Emily's hands travell down and gently squeezing her butt. She moaned into the kiss.

Hands started moving up and down each others bodies, JJ's lips trailing kisses down the brunette's neck and collarbone, as the tension between them grew hotter once again. JJ took the chance to evaluate Emily's reaction again, when she touched the scar in her abdomen. Instinctively, Emily sat up on the bed, with JJ still straddling her legs, and she caught the blonde's wrists with her hands.

Hurt dark brown eyes locked with startled blue ones.

"JJ, don't touch… there. Please." Emily asked.

JJ noticed the slight tremble in her voice. And she saw, in Emily's eyes, all the pain and bad memories that flood her mind just by addressing those scars. In that short minute, JJ wondered what it'd be like to have a live with the reminder of your worst days craved in you body, everyday. She didn't want Emily to feel like that.

"Emily-" JJ started, but Emily interrupted her.

"Please. Don't. Let's continue what we were doing, and just skip _that_… Please, JJ." Emily said, trying her best to give the blonde an unworried smile, and trying to catch her lips once again.

"No, Emily." JJ said, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, whilst pushing her back to bed with one hand. She licked her way down Emily's body, from her lips, to her neck, leaving a soft kiss on the four-leaf clover branded on Emily's chest, and then continuing licking south, around the brunette's navel, and then kissing the area of the scar, softly. "These scars are a part of you…" JJ kept kissing Emily's abdomen, as her hands caressed the brunette's breasts.

"No, they are reminders of how weak and stupid I was. And they make me ugly… fragile." Emily cut her off, biting down her lip to prevent a moan to escape her throat.

"They shouldn't." JJ said, continuing to kiss and lick Emily's stomach. "They should remind you of how strong you are." She crawled up Emily's body, to look into her eyes. "You went through so much, and you survived. _He_ might have shattered you back then, but you're still here, you're still alive. You are still here to feel this…" JJ said as she sucked into Emily's pulse point. JJ's thigh lightly rubbing against the lace panties that covered Emily's sex.

Emily closed her eyes whilst her arms wrapped up around JJ's body, bringing their bodies that bit closer. Bolts of pleasure ran throw them as each inch of soft skin touched each other.

"Emily, you are beautiful." JJ whispered, attracting Emily's eyes back to hers. The pure smile on the blonde's lips assuring Emily that she was being honest.

"Are we done with all the talking?" Emily asked, smiling back at the blonde.

"I just have one more thing to say…" JJ admitted, sheepishly, as she knelt by Emily's side, on the bed. She lowered herself to nib on Emily's ear before she continued. "Well, you know… this is my first time with a woman. I'm not sure if I'll know what to do, or if I'll be good at it."

Emily let out a small chuckle. She grabbed JJ's chin with one hand, kissing JJ's lips with her own afterwards. "You're doing a pretty damn good job turning me on, already. It'll naturally come to you."

"Ok. But you have to stay still, Agent Prentiss. It's my turn to have control over you." JJ said, as she slowly brought one hand to the hem of Emily's panties, teasing her way down, feeling Emily's muscle contract as she went. Emily nod. The seductive look on JJ's face and her hand so close to where Emily wanted her, made the brunette moan, and her back arched off the bed, begging for more contact. But JJ was determined to take it slowly. She made her way to Emily's left breast, swirling her tongue around the dark haired woman's nipple as it hardened with arousal, whilst kneading the other breast with her hand.

Emily could feel her centre throbbing in time with the lick of JJ's tongue.

"Jayje…" The brunette groaned.

The blonde beauty trailed a path of kisses down Emily's stomach, making sure she'd caress every inch of skin. When she reached the brunette's panties, she blew on her skin. The cold air sending a shiver through Emily's body, making her look down to JJ's cobalt blue eyes. There was desire spread all over those mesmerizing orbs. Emily watched, her mouth partially open, as JJ bit the small scrap of lace and started to pull it down. _'Oh God… Is this really happening? I must be dreaming...'_ The brunette thought. She lifted her hips to let the piece of fabric be pulled off her legs. When JJ managed to finally get rid of the lace panties, she pressed soft kisses to Emily's inner thighs. She felt the brunette's body tensed in anticipation, her legs spreading wider before her.

"Fuck, JJ!" Emily moaned loudly.

JJ rubbed her fingers over Emily's wetness, her thumb circling the brunette's swollen nub.

"Jay… please, baby."

Answering to Emily's request, JJ thrust two fingers inside of her. Emily gasped.

JJ plunged her finger in and out, at a slow pace that quickly became hastier and rougher.

"Oh fuck…" Emily swung her head back and gripped the bed sheets as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

"I want you to cum for me, Emily." JJ told her, as she flicked her tongue over the brunette's clit. Emily's scent ad taste overwhelming the blonde's senses.

"Jayj… Yes, baby… I'm so close... Don't stop." Emily panted.

Finally the pressure became too much. Emily felt it spread through her body. Her skin burned as the power of the orgasm bursted over her. JJ's fingers circled lightly over Emily's nub, prolonging her release. The blonde's lips kissed the soft skin of the brunette's thighs.

With a last butterfly kiss to Emily's quivering centre, JJ crawled up in bed, entwining her self in Emily's embrace. The brunette kissed her intensely.

"For your first time, you were reasonably good…" Emily said, with a "not bad" expression on her face.

"Reasonably good?!" JJ asked, affronted. "From all your moaning and cursing, I'm pretty sure I was better than _reasonably good,_ Emily Prentiss!" She continued, giving a small slap on the brunette's shoulder.

Emily laughed at the blonde's offended look. "I don't curse!"

"Ahah.. Of course you don't. I'm sorry to inform you but, _fuck_ is a swearword."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed updates. But I can't promise I'll get faster at it. Exams are coming :S**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If so, please leave a review to let me know what you thought. **

**Oh, and by the way: I wish you all a Merry, Merry Christmas! ******


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in aaages :( **  
**I've been really busy and, this time I won't make any promisse that I probably won't keep. But I'll try to update the fastest I can. And one thing I can assure you, I'm not giving this story unfinished :)**  
**Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

JJ woke up as the sunlight entered the bedroom window and hit her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them, till they were adapted to the morning brightness. Looking around, JJ saw Emily peacefully sleeping beside her, only the white bed sheet covering her naked body. Emily's shoulders were uncovered though, and JJ saw the scratch marks made by her own nails.

"_What was I thinking?"_

Shaking her head, she silently got up, trying her hardest not to wake Emily up. She got out of the bedroom, to the living area, collecting her clothes on the way.

"_What the hell was I thinking?!" _She repeated to herself.

The blonde looked around the room, unable to find her jeans, only to spot them a minute later right next to Emily's bedroom door. Flashbacks of Emily pinning her to that wall flood her mind. She tried to shake them out as she picked up her pants.

Reaching for her pants pocket, JJ found her phone. It was 7am. Will and her little boy, Henry, would arrive from New Orleans at 9am, and she had to pick them up from the airport. She wasn't ready for this. How was she supposed to face Will after she had cheated on him?

"_You screwed up, Jareau… big time…"_

She got dressed, and without looking back, she exited Emily's apartment, walked to her car and drove back to her house.  
After taking a quick shower and putting on new clothes, she drove to the airport, and waited for her family.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Prentiss woke up shortly after, realizing her bed was empty. She got up from bed, taking a silk beige robe from her closet, and wrapping herself with it. She walked through the apartment. There was no sign of JJ. Obviously she had left. With a deep sigh, Emily walked back to her room.

The brunette gathered her clothes and took a quick bath. When she was drying herself with the towel, her shoulder blade burned. Unaware of the cause of the stinging feeling in her back, she watched her reflection in the mirror. Four scratches, perfectly carved in her skin. Emily smiled whilst passing one finger through the scratches. It wasn't that bad. Probably would be gone the day after that. _"Just like JJ already did…"_

That had been the best night of her life. With whom she wanted the most. But as soon as she woke up, there she was, alone again, just like all those nights, after she woke up from her dreams.

Emily couldn't help herself, and she texted JJ.

'Good morning. You didn't even stay for coffee? You don't know what you missed xx Em.'

The reply came a few minutes later.

'Sorry. Had to pick Will and Henry from the airport. Talk to you at work. JJ'

"_There it is, reality strikes back…" _Emily thought to herself, snuggling on the couch, trying to push everything out of her mind. She gazed once again into her cellphone screen. 9.10 am.  
_"Shit! I'm late!"_

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Mommy!" JJ heard her son's voice in the middle of the crowd. She turned around and saw little Henry running towards her, his blonde curls waving as he approached. And a cheerful William LaMontagne Jr right behind him.

"Hey buddy!" JJ greeted, picking her son up from the floor, and spinning him around, in her arms, hugging him tightly. Her heart melted. "Oh Henry, mommy missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mommy." Henry said, placing a soft kiss on his mom's cheek.

Will joined them, wrapping one arm around JJ's waist.

"Hey cher." Will said.

JJ looked into his fond smile and loving eyes. With only that, a sense of peace enveloped her and she forgot about everything else. That was why she loved him. He could do that to her, make her forget all the problems with nothing else but a smile. But this new _problem_ she created wasn't going to be that simple to forget. She blocked that thought.

the blonde locked her lips with his, in a tender kiss.

"Hey…" JJ said once they broke the kiss.

"Mommy, daddy and I brought you a _puesent_!" Henry said, starting to kick his legs, so that JJ would put him on the floor.

He reached for his backpack and took the wrapped present out of it.

JJ unwrapped it. It was a white apron, with jazz instruments and the phrase _With love, from New Orleans_ printed on it. A smile formed across her face.

"Oh, this is so sweet! I loved it, honey." She said, crouching down to place a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Daddy helped me choose it", the little boy said.

JJ looked at Will, who was grinning at them.

"Thank you, daddy", JJ said with a smile.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Good morning Miss Late", Morgan grinned at Prentiss, "Was something unusual holding you to the bed this morning".

After saying good morning to Reid and Rossi too, Emily forced a smile back at Morgan. "I'd rather, but unfortunately no, I just slept through my alarm." She replied. _"Not lying and not telling the truth either"_

She thought for a moment how it would be to tell Morgan the whole story. That after kissing JJ twice, the blonde had showed up in her apartment last night, and they ended up having sex. _"Yep, he'd probably throw me in a mental institution."_

Reid and Rossi in the bullpen, Hotch in his upstairs office, Penelope was probably in her office too. But, where was JJ?

"Is JJ running late too?" She asked.

"No, she took the day off." Reid answered. "Will and Henry came back today from New Orleans."

"Oh I see why she took the day off!" Morgan utter, laughing. Reid had difficulties understanding the joke, so Morgan turned to Rossi as his ally. Prentiss managed a smirk and shook her head.

"You're such a jerk, Morgan." She said.

Emily suddenly felt her stomach turn. She discreetly walked out of the bullpen into the restrooms. She quickly washed her hands and her face, freshening up.

"_Talk to you at work, my ass." _Emily cursed, remembering JJ text message.

The brunette knew she didn't have the right to be jealous, but the thought of JJ running back to Will's arms right after the night they had together, was hard to swallow, even knowing that _she_ was the wrong piece of the puzzle.

* * *

**A/N: And let the angst begin! **  
**Tell me, would you like to see some JJ/Will smut on the next chapter, or should I skip the graphic description? :p**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Henry is sleeping already", Will said, as he walked into their bedroom, where JJ was putting on her white satin nightdress, "It was a long day for him, he fell asleep instantly."

He grabbed JJ's waist and pushed her closer, her back turned to him.

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked.

Will moved her curly blonde hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, running his hand slowly along her torso.

The minute JJ closed her eyes it wasn't Will she felt touching her. She imagined Emily there, holding her. As the memories flashed through her closed eyes, she immediately opened them, startled, her smile fading way. Will noticed it.

"What is it, cher?" He asked, worried. JJ blinked twice, before turning around in his arms, to face him, making sure it was really him there with her.

"Nothing." She said, before turning away, pushing the bed covers back and lying down on her side of the bed.

She was definitely not ready for this. She loved Will. But thoughts about Emily were flooding her mind again.

"You've been kind of off today. Is something wrong? At work, or something?" Will asked, whilst lying down on bed, facing her.

There noses were just a few inches apart. JJ caressed his cheek, playing with his stubble.

"You know I love you, right?" JJ asked, without looking into his light eyes.

Will frowned at her question.

"Hey, baby, why are you asking that? Of course I know that. I love you too!"

Noticing that it was a weird question to make, JJ tried to mend it. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's just… It's the second time you go to New Orleans with Henry this year, and.. God! I miss you so much!" She kissed his lips whilst a single tear escaped her blue orbs. There was so much more in that tear than what she was telling him. But he couldn't know.

Will immediately wiped the tear away, and wrapped one arm around JJ.

"Hey, cher. There's no need for this. I'm here now." He said, in his tender and flirty voice. "And I won't leave you any time soon. Actually, tonight I intend on holding you pretty tight.", Will said, as he pushed her body closer to his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the super short and Emily-less chapter guys. I'm having a bit of a writers block right know, 'cause I know what way I want to take this story, but I'm having difficulties deciding how I'll get there. Anyway, don't worry, I'll try to have a new and better chapter soon. **

**Keep on telling me what you think in the reviews ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To make up for the last chapter, here is a new one :)**

* * *

The following morning, JJ was the last one to arrive to the bullpen. It was very unlike her to come in late, but staying inside her car for ten minutes rehearsing on how-to-act-like-nothing-wrong-ever -happened didn't help her punctuality. Entering the BAU's bullpen meant confronting Emily and keeping the team unaware of what happened between them. And she didn't know how to do that.

Once the elevator doors opened, the blonde tried to seem as relaxed as she could. She entered the bullpen, and gazed around. Derek, Reid, Emily and Rossi were all there.

She took a deep breath and put on her very own JJ-smile.

"Good morning guys." She said.

They all greeted her back. All, except Emily, which merely gazed at her and looked back at the files she was holding.

"So, how was your night, JJ?" Derek Morgan asked, a playful grin on his face. He was obviously referring to the fact that the day before she didn't go to work to stay with Henry and Will.

"That's none of your business, Morgan." JJ smiled at him, whilst putting down her suitcase and taking off her coat. Morgan laughed. Emily rolled her eyes.

At the end of another day of filling in paperwork, the BAU team started leaving the bullpen and heading home.

JJ and Hotch, as usual, were the last ones out. But this time, Emily stayed back, waiting for JJ.  
When they were leaving for the elevator, the brunette showed up.

"Hey JJ, can I talk to you for a second?"

JJ glanced at her, questioning her timing with just her gaze. She looked at Hotch, who said he had to go, and left both women alone.

The blonde waited for him to get in the elevator.

"Couldn't you have waited for another time to approach me? Did it have to be with Hotch right by my side?" JJ asked, with a shocked expression. She looked around, making sure no one else was in the bullpen.

Emily couldn't believe that those were the words that left JJ's mouth after an entire day without saying a word to her, two days actually, if she was to count the day before. She was speechless…

"Seriously JJ?"

Staring into Prentiss' hurt eyes made JJ retract her aggressive defense mechanism.

"I'm sorry Emily", the blonde pressed her hand against her forehead before letting them fall freely beside her body. "What do you expect me to do? I messed up… with you… I'm trying to…." JJ rabbled, but Emily interrupted her.

"You can't pretend like nothing happened between us, Jayje. It's not just a kiss anymore."

"I'm not pretending it didn't happen!" JJ exclaimed. She turned away, trying to calm herself.

Emily too was starting to get stirred.

"You're not? Is that why you didn't come to work yesterday? Is that why you haven't even looked at me today? Gosh JJ, you just ran back into Will's arms after you left _my_ bed! Can you imagine how that made me feel? Didn't it mean anything to you?"

JJ was walking back and forth. At Emily's last question she stopped on her heels and gazed at her. The blonde moved towards Emily, till they were just inches apart. Her voice came out no louder that a whisper.

"I love Will. I have a family with him, a son, a house. I can't ruin that! What happened between us was a big mistake, Emily. It should never have happened!"

Emily watched JJ's lips move as they sculpted those offending words. She shook her head.

"Then why did it happen JJ? Why did you come to my house the other night?" The brunette gently grabbed JJ's arms with her hands, pulling the other woman closer, "Why did we end up moaning each others names, JJ?" She continued.

But JJ flinched, moving away from Emily's grip.

"Emily, remember where you are. There are cameras here." The blonde dodged.

"Then just answer me!" Emily demanded.

JJ turned her back on Emily again. She started walking to the exit, in a quick pace. Emily noticed it, and she tried to stop the blonde.

"JJ, answer me!" Emily shouted, reaching out to grab JJ's right arm.

The blonde turned around in one swift move.

"I cannot have feelings for you, Emily. Don't you see?" JJ said, whilst freeing herself from Emily's grip and exiting the bullpen, leaving Emily behind, motionless.

Prentiss couldn't see it, but the moment JJ turned away, tears started forming in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. I really appreciate it.**  
**Happy Easter to all of you***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in ages! Will you forgive me? It's just that I'm having so much work in college that I haven't got the time to write. I'll probably keep the updates slower than you (and I) would like, but I promise I won't leave this story unfinished! **

**Anyway, let's move on with the new chapter.**

* * *

JJ wake up with her phone buzzing. Reluctantly, she stretched her arm and picked it up from the bed side table. It was 5am, and it was a text message from Penelope. She read it. _Sorry to wake you sweat pie, but humanity needs us. Be in the conference room in an hour._ _Penelope_

"Another case?" Will asked. He was lying on the other side of the bed. His voice muffled as his head was comfortably buried in the pillow.

"Yep, and it's probably not a good one…" JJ answered, "I'm sorry. I have to go." She kissed his shoulder blade, and crawled out of bed. Will stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. She looked at him. His sleepy eyes gazing at her.

"Be careful out there, baby. I love you."

JJ smiled. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "You know I will."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Rossi were the last ones to arrive to the BAU's conference room. The rest of the team was already sat and ready to hear Garcia's briefing. Emily took a seat right by JJ's side. The blonde's body tensed and involuntarily shifted in her chair.

Once they were all settled, Garcia started talking and showing pictures on the screen behind her. Fayetteville, Arkansas. Three murders in four weeks. Alicia Mills, Sonya Crow and Judit Hudson, three female victims with ages between 19 and 23. Same _modus operandi_. Each of the three girls, was found in a city park, naked, strangled and sexually assaulted, arms pinned above their heads, with a stab mark in each hand, from the knife that had been keeping them there.

"The unsub kills them and then rapes them?" Morgan asked.

Garcia shivered. "Correct…"

"Necrophilia can have different causes, 68% of the cases are motivated by a desire for an unrejecting partner, before and after the sex act, but there are other less common cases motivated by the simple attraction to corpses, or the illusion of reunion with a deceased lover, or simply the feeling of power over the corpse. Did you know necrophilia happens between animals too?" Reid stated.

"This is why I love my machines so much…" The blonde analyst muttered.

"The first crime occurred four weeks ago, the other two both occurred during last week. He's escalating, and we need to stop him. We'll keep discussing the case on the plain. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said.

Thirty minutes later, the entire time, minus Garcia, were on the jet.

The plain ride to Arkansas was spent discussing all the details they knew about the case. Two of the victims were students at the University of Arkansas, the other one was a barmaid at a local club. No apparent connection. The girls were all abducted at night, supposedly when returning to their homes, but the abduction sites where very distant from the crime scenes, which meant the unsub had a vehicle to transport them. He would then take them to the parks, kill and have sex with their dead bodies. The DNA and fingerprints found in the crime scenes, didn't got a positive match. And there where also no obvious relation between the abduction and crime sites, for any of the three victims.

When the BAU team arrived to the local police department they were readily installed in a room, and Hotch settled the distribution of his agents, so they could start getting more information about the case.

Emily looked at JJ. She was wishing Hotch would send them together, so that she could talk to the blonde once and for all. She hated that bad atmosphere between them, they hadn't spoken properly since that burst out in the bullpen. Their conversations had remained on a strictly need-to-be basis. And she was sure some of her team colleagues, if not all of them, had already noticed something was off.

"Rossi and I will go talk to the victims' families", Hotch announced, "Morgan, you and Emily go to the University where Sonya and Alicia studied and the club where Judit worked. Reid, you and JJ will stay here; work on the geographic profile and other useful leads."

Emily sigh was almost imperceptible to others. _"There goes your chance to speak with JJ alone." _She thought to herself, disappointed.

Morgan entered the black SUV in the passenger's seat.

Emily stopped for a moment, questioning his behavior. "Derek, are you drunk or something?"

"Just get in the car!" He laughed. Prentiss obeyed. She closed the door and started the engine.

Emily insisted. "Seriously, you _always_ want to take the wheel. What's up with you today?"

"I'm just trying to break the mold, and let you drive without you even asking, for once. Is that a bad thing?" He answered, smiling. The brunette shrugged, smiling back.

When they got to the University's parking lot, Emily turned off the cars engine and was about to open he door when Morgan spoke.

"Emily, can I ask you something?" He said.

She looked at him, wondering what he was going to talk about, without answering with words. He took her silence has a positive response, and asked his question.

"What's going on between you and JJ?"

_Shit_! She forced her best what-are-you-talking-about look. "What do you mean?" She deflected.

"Oh c'mon Emily! JJ isn't looking at you or talking to you normally for the past three or four days. And you look at her like you're trying to apologize for something, all the time." He said.

Emily looked into the horizon, this being the cars parked in front of their SUV. "I hadn't realized we were profiling each others now. Thought that was one of the teams rules of thing not to do." She said in disapproval.

"Emily, I'm not profiling you, or anyone, I'm just concerned with two of my best friends and colleagues." He paused. Emily didn't reply, so he made the question that was really his goal. "Prentiss, did you and Will have an affair?"

Emily's gaze went straight back to Morgan's face, in a tenth of a second, slack-jawed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not a very long or fruitful chapter. But it's a needed one-**  
**Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**Cya next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What? A quick update? Yep, I can't believe it either :P**

* * *

"What? Are you insane? " Prentiss flipped. How could he think that she had an affair with Will? "_Oh Morgan, you are looking at this from the wrong angle, my friend." _She thought whilst still trying to understand how he could have made such an absurd assumption.

At Emily's reaction, Morgan held up his arms in surrender. He offended her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would have done it, but it was the only explanation that I found to this recent awkward tension between you and JJ. I didn't mean to offend you."

Prentiss was still looking at him with wide eyes and open mouth. She shook her head quickly, trying to make sense of what Morgan had just said. "Oh, so you notice that JJ's upset with me over something and you automatically jump to the conclusion that I screwed her boyfriend?! Really, Morgan?" The brunette opened the door and tried to get out of the car. But she forgot to take off her seat belt, so she was pulled back to the car seat. "Damn it!" She cursed.

"Emily please, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just wanted to be sure this was not a possibility." He put a had on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry. I know I should have even considered this a possibility. Please, forgive me."

After taking a deep breath, she looked back at him.

"Fine. You're forgiven. Now, shut up, and let's worry about the case we have to solve." She unbuckled her seat belt and this time got out of the car successfully.

"Emily, but I'd still like to know what's going on with you two..." Morgan pushed as he exited the SUV.

The brunette wondered what she should answer to leave Morgan less suspicious and get him off the bait. She stopped in front of him, resting both hands on his strong shoulders. "Morgan, listen. I have not done anything to harm JJ, specially having an affair with Will, that one would never cross my mind. I still don't understand how you could have thought that. This stress between me and JJ, it is just a small misunderstanding. I just have to talk to her, and I'm sure everything will be okay. You don't have to worry about it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject. Let's go." Morgan said, putting one arm around Emily's shoulders as they started walking towards the University's buildings.

After a few hours, the team members joined to combine the information they acquired and prepare the profile. Hotch and Rossi found out that Judit, the barmaid, used to go to a bar that was restricted to college students, after her shift was over, to get a drink and talk to a boy she was dating. Even not being a student, she could get in, probably because of the boyfriend's contacts. Garcia found out that the other two victims usually frequented the same bar. They started thinking that the unsub was obviously someone who worked or frequented that bar often and used it as the spot to targeted the three women. But combining workers and costumers, the suspects list was still too big.

"We found a curious thing." JJ said to the rest of the team, "while looking at the geographic profile and the estimated time of each abduction, we noticed a pattern. "

Reid continued. "We asked Garcia to check the three city park's security companies, only to find out that the same company is in charge of the three parks. The parks are large in area, and the security personnel isn't, so the patrols don't cover all places at the same time. The spots where he committed the crimes were not over watch at the time the EMI's reports puts him there. He knew the guards routes, and he knew how much time he had to commit the crimes comfortably."

The team concluded that he was probably a college student that worked a part-time job as a city park security guard. Garcia ran her fingers over her binary machines, and she got a hit. 25 years old Greg Mauser.

Jointly with the Fayetteville Police Department, they were able to catch the unsub successfully. By the time they did it was already 22 pm.

After the arrest, they got back to the police station to grab their bags and get on the jet to return home. But Hotch brought not so joyful news. "Listen guys, looks like our pilot has a gastroenteritis and isn't able to fly us home. They will send another pilot tomorrow so, we'll have to sleep in a hotel here, tonight."

They all sighed.

"Do we at least have the right to a room each? I state right here that I refuse to sleep with any of the men present in this room! You'll never know who can jump to your bed during the night." Morgan said, with a playful grin.

Hotch ensured him that all of them would sleep in separated rooms.

"Ok then, as we are doomed to stay here for the night, even if we caught the unsub in less than 24 hours, I propose we go out for a drink! Who's in?"

"I'm in!" Reid said, putting his arm up a bit too excitedly.

The others laughed.

Emily, Rossi and Hotch agreed with the idea as well. Only JJ didn't.

"Come on JJ, it'll be fun! I'll buy you a drink if you come with us!" Rossi offered, trying to persuade her.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll pass this one. I'm tired and I not really in the mood. I'll go to my hotel room and rest." No, that was definitely not the real reason why she didn't want to go. She didn't want to spend the entire night pretending everything was normal and friendly between her and Emily. Besides, she knew how Emily could be instinctive when she had a little too much alcohol in her system. She knew how _she_, herself, could be too instinctive as well. What if something happened, even if just a stare that would last longer or be deeper than it should? Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, probably even Reid would figure everything out in a second. And that could not happen, she wouldn't let it. "But I won't forget that you offered me a drink, Rossi. I'll take it next time." She smiled.

Emily was disappointed at JJ's back down. She wanted her to go with them. She wanted to see her smile, she wanted to see JJ lean against the counter as she asked the bartender for a discount on their drinks. Emily wanted to watch her dance, to watch the defined lines of her perfect, toned body move smoothly to the music, to see her blonde locks wave in the saturated air of the dance floor, to see the glow of her sweaty skin. She wondered if she'd ever touch JJ's soft skin again.

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts by Morgan playfully wrapping one arm around her shoulders once again. "Let's start moving! I'm thirsty!" He said with a smirk. The others followed.

The brunette looked around as they exited the building. JJ was already entering the taxi that would drive her to the hotel. Emily sighed. Without JJ's presence she didn't really want to go to go out anymore. But if she left now, it would probably draw unwanted attention.

"Hi, I'm sorry to be intruding but I heard your conversation." A young police officer said from behind the group. "There is a really cool club near the hotel where you're staying. I thought maybe you'd like to know that." The woman said, smiling shyly towards Derek Morgan. Emily grinned. Human beings could be so obvious some times.

They thanked the young officers help, and left.

"Didn't you ask the girl's phone number? I'm shocked Morgan!" Rossi grinned.

Morgan laughed and just shook his head.

The officer wasn't lying when she said the bar was close to their hotel. It was literally on the other side of the road, right in front of it.

The team sat around a table and had a few drink while telling jokes and talking about the most diverse subjects. It would actually have been a fun night for Emily, like it was being for the rest of the team, if it wasn't for the fact that the only thing she could think about was a certain blonde piece of heaven. She cursed her brain for not being able to block the thoughts of JJ from her head.

One hour later, the boys were still all amused and, well, a bit drunk. But Emily was tired of being there. She wasn't enjoying the night. She had to talk to JJ. And she was determined not to waste another day.

She apologized to Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan, saying she was going to her room, to sleep. Well, it wasn't properly a lie. She would just make a little stop before that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for keep reading this story. Hope you enjoyed the update, and please leave a review. If you ever wrote as well you know how reviews motivate us :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Emily stepped inside the hotel lobby. The wood ceiling and the rustic furniture gave it a warm and cozy look. The brunette went to the reception desk, took out her ID and badge and asked what her room number was. The young man, in a nice grey suit with the hotel's logo embroidered in the jacket's patch pocket, gave her the room key. Emily was about to turn around and head to the elevator, but she stopped and addressed to the receptionist once again, asking if he could tell her in what room Jennifer Jareau was sleeping.

"I'm sorry, but when Agent Jareau arrived, she told me specifically she didn't want to be disturbed. So I'm not allowed to give you that information, ma'am." The young man said.

'_You might be clever, but I am too, Agent Jareau' _Emily said to herself. "Yes, I understand. But that's exactly why I'm concerned about her and want to check on her. She wasn't feeling well in the afternoon, so I just want to see if she's ok. Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind." _White lies won't hurt you, right_? The receptionist eventually gave in. JJ's room was just two rooms apart from Emily's. She bet those rooms in between would be for two of the others.

Emily stood in front of JJ's room door, hand held up, ready to knock. But she hesitated. She stared at her watch. It was already 1 am. JJ was probably asleep. _You don't want to wake nor startle her. _She clenched her jaws, not sure what to do. She wanted to talk to JJ. To see her face. _To kiss her… Ok, that's enough! _She ordered her brain to stop derailing. But what should she do? The brunette placed the palm of her hand in the wooden door of JJ's room, and sighed.

She was about to leave when she heard her phone buzz. It was a text message… from JJ. Her heart skipped a beat. She read it: 'What are you doing?_'_

That she wasn't expecting. Did JJ know she was standing just outside her door? How did she know?

Before Emily could answer the text message, JJ opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue silk pajama that perfectly matched her eyes. Caught by surprise, Emily just stood there, mouth half-open, not knowing what to say.

"I knew it was you." JJ sighed, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "What do you want, Emily?"

As JJ leaned against the door frame, the hallway's light lit up her face, against the darkness of the room, and Emily studied it. The blonde looked drained out of energy, with bloodshot eyes. Was it just lack of sleep or had she been crying? Had she been crying because of her?

JJ shifted the weight of her body to her other leg, and her face was no longer lit by the hallway's light. As no answer came to her previous question, JJ asked another one. "How many drinks did you have?"

"One beer. Don't worry, I'm not here because I'm drunk. I'm here because I want to talk to you, Jay. I _need_ to talk to you." Emily took a step in JJ's direction, but the blonde retreated immediately, maintaining the distance. Emily understood the message, and lowered her head in defeat, rethinking her approach.

"JJ, I know you are scared with all that's happened between us. I know you are struggling to make the right decisions, and I get it." Emily said, but JJ interrupted her before she could continue.

"We already talked about this, Em…"

"No, we shouted about this and you ran away. Please, let me finish." Emily begged. JJ looked away, but motioned for Emily to keep talking. "I just want you to know that I'm not sorry for what happened. As a matter of fact, I remember each moment and I still can't believe how lucky I was to have you, even if it was just that once." The brunette moved closer again. This time JJ didn't move away, but she wrapped her arms around herself. So Emily stopped.

"Emily, I…" JJ uttered. "I really liked it with you. But it can't happen again. You know it. It's not right on so many levels. I have a son. I have a boyfriend. And besides, we are co-workers, we are best friends. If we keep this going, we will lose everything. All of it, gone."

"I know, you're right. You're right about everything, but I can't stand being away from you anymore..." Giving one more step, Emily slowly reached for JJ's hand, breaking the blonde's defensive posture. She held JJ's hand and they stared into each other's eyes, in silence.

Suddenly, they heard the elevator's door open, and voices emerging from it. They immediately recognized the voices. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid had returned from the bar.

_Shit!_ JJ did the first thing that came to her mind to prevent them from being seen. She quickly grabbed Emily's arm, pulled her inside the bedroom and shut the door. With the unexpected pull, Emily almost tripped, but JJ's firm grip prevented her from hitting the floor. Both women sat on the floor, trying to control their chuckles. They waited quietly for the guys to enter their bedrooms and for silence to settle in the hallway again, whilst calming their laughs and accelerated breaths.

Emily watched JJ's smile through the dim light of the room. "I missed that smile."

JJ evaded eye contact, looking at the floor's carpet. The brunette got up from the floor and offered a hand to help JJ stand, and she accepted it. Taking advantage of the situation, Emily gave a little extra propulsion, causing JJ to stand mere inches away from her. Their eyes met again. Emily bit her bottom lip, repressing the sudden urge to kiss the blonde's mouth.

"Why are you so irresistible?" The brunette whispered.

JJ parted her lips slightly, her breath becoming heavier as Emily's fingers ran up and down her arm. The blonde caught Emily's hand with her's, trying to stop her.

"Why are you so mischievous?" JJ asked back, a thousand conflicting feelings wondering through her sapphire eyes.

Bringing her free hand up, Emily caressed JJ's cheek, then lightly contoured the other woman's lips with her thumb.

Closing the distance between their bodies, Emily kissed the blonde's lips smooth and slowly, in a long and passionate moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so there's the newest chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave one of your sweet reviews, it might motivate me to update faster :D**

**I want to thank rmpcmfan and Ragao Datnarv. I had another thing in mind for the end of this chapter, but your reviews to the latest one inspired me to write it this way :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long gap between updates guys! I hope this chapter makes it up to you.**

* * *

That tender kiss quickly evolved into a more vigorous one. Hands roaming every inch of fabric that covered their bodies, red lips pressed against pink ones, tongues dueling in a fierce and lustful dance. JJ squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the conflicting voices in her head. And as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, the voices in her brain started to blur, and quickly ceased.

"Should we do this?" Emily asked in between kisses, she saw the hesitation in JJ's eyes, "Just this once?" she added with a smirk.

JJ bit her bottom lip and then nodded, already too build up in the moment to be able to fight it. "I guess... just this once." The blonde answered, ferociously kissing Emily's lips once again.

Emily broke the connection between their lips. She brought one hand to JJ's neck, passing her fingertips over the sensitive skin. JJ tilted her head back and Emily took the chance she was waiting for. She ran her tongue along the length of JJ's neck, slowly, teasingly, ending near the younger woman's earlobe.

"I want you…" Emily whispered softly into the blonde's ear whilst gently pushing JJ towards the room's bed, "I want your skin… your scent… your touch… all of you." JJ let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

They kept walking backwards. Eventually JJ felt the back of her legs hit the bed. With the unexpected impact, she lost her balance and sat on the bed. Emily was still standing in front of her. JJ watched as Emily took her own shirt off and dropped it somewhere on the wooden floor, revealing her toned upper body and her sexy black bra. How could such a simple move be so damn sensual when coming from Emily? The younger woman tried to stand up once again, but was stopped by Emily's hand, pushing her back down on the bed. Her heart rate increased massively as Emily placed one knee on each side of her, straddling her. The brunette's breasts right in front of JJ's eyes. So tempting. The blonde's hands hovered over the bare skin of Emily's torso, setting each cell on fire as they went.

Emily grabbed JJ chin, and bent her back slightly, so that she was able to catch JJ's lips with hers. JJ's mouth opened immediately, inviting her tongue in. The brunette brought her hands to the hem of JJ's t-shirt, tickling the skin underneath, silently asking for permission to take it off. JJ lifted her arms and Emily promptly pulled it up and over JJ's head, revealing her naked upper body. Emily took a brief moment to admire the beauty in front of her before gently pushing on the blonde's chest, making her lie down on the bed.

Taking advantage of her position on top, Emily placed one of her knees in between JJ's legs and whilst kissing the blonde's mouth, she started rubbing her thigh against JJ's center, causing a moan to escape the younger woman's lips. Emily quickly covered JJ's mouth with one hand as she tried to control her chuckles.

"JJ! We have very sensitive neighbors, remember?!" The brunette whispered with a grin.

"I know, I'm sorry", JJ giggled, "I'll control myself. But it's entirely your fault!" She said, claiming Emily's lips once again.

Slipping her hand under the back of Emily's black pants, JJ grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. The brunette left JJ's lips asking for more and she started licking and kissing down her body, making the blonde shiver. She gazed over JJ's beautiful breasts, she brushed her thumb over one hard nipple whilst licking and sucking on the other.

"God, Emily…" JJ muttered, biting her own finger to prevent any moan from escaping.

Emily continued licking and sucking each nipple, whilst her hand traveled down till it reached the hem of JJ's pants and then back up to her breasts, slowly, teasingly. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes, the sensual look in the blonde's face made her shiver.

"Take your clothes off, baby" JJ asked. Emily obeyed. She quickly got up from the bed and started taking of the rest of her clothes, while JJ also took off her panties. Once they were both completely naked, Emily crawled on top of JJ again, resuming her previous position, but the smaller woman managed to roll them over and sit straight on top of the older woman, stranding Emily in between her legs. Emily could feel the wetness of JJ's center against her skin.

"God, you're so wet, JJ…" Emily murmured, whilst trying to regain control over her. She tried to move up and kiss JJ's mouth. But the blonde brought two fingers to Emily's lips, stopping her.

"Shhhh" JJ hushed, seductively, as she put her other hand in between their legs and started circling the brunette's clit. A jolt of pleasure ran up Emily's body. She licked JJ's two fingers, as she tried to control herself not to cum right away. While continuing to rub her clit, JJ bent down and kissed Emily, slipping her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. Emily ran her hands over JJ's back, and grabbed her blonde locks firmly when JJ inserted one finger inside of her. She arched her back off the bed and sighed with pleasure. JJ started pulling in and out of Emily, slowly, teasingly, her body following the rhythm of her strokes, as she licked every inch of pale skin she could reach.

"JJ... turn around, baby..." Emily asked. JJ looked up, not sure of what the brunette had asked her to do. "Let me please you at the same time you do it to me", Emily added.

JJ took a second to process Emily's request. But she eventually turned, placing her knees on each side of Emily's shoulders, and her hands near her hip. The brunette grabbed JJ's ass and started kissing the inside of her legs. The younger woman buried her head in Emily's lower abdomen to suppress the moan that suddenly wanted to escape. She shivered as Emily's tongue came closer and closer to her core with each kiss and her hands caressed the length of her thighs and bum.

Unable to handle Emily teasing her anymore, JJ resumed her previous actions in the hopes Emily would do the same to her. She inserted her finger back inside Emily's center. The brunette's hips buckled in the air, seeking for more of JJ's touch.

"Put another finger inside me, baby… please." Emily pleaded. The aroused tone on Emily's voiced turned JJ on even more. The blonde did as she was told, and inserted a second finger into Emily's center, keeping the thrusts painfully slow.

Emily ran her tongue over JJ's slit, tasting her juices, feeling her walls contract at each lick. She dipped her tongue inside JJ, moving in and out of the blonde at a steady pace.

Starting to feel like she was losing control again, JJ sped up her thrusts. She felt Emily hum against her center, she knew she was close, so she started licking the brunettes clit at the same time she curled her fingers inside of her. Emily's hips rocked at the rhythm of her thrusts as her walls tightened around JJ's fingers and her clit throbbed beneath her tongue. The blonde slowed her thrusts, letting Emily ride off her orgasm completely.

Emily stood still for a while, regaining her breath, and when she did, she sent JJ three feet above the sky. Emily's tongue and fingers danced over her skin, dipped inside of her, rubbed her clit and then repeated everything all over again, making JJ collapse on top of her, panting.

JJ turned around and lied next to Emily. The brunette turned on her side, using her arm as a pillow. She looked at the blonde next to her, whom was laying face up, her breath still hasty, her eyes looking at the ceiling. Emily propped herself up on one shoulder, looking at the beautiful woman lying naked next to her, which made JJ look back at her. The brunette leaned forward and placed a long and soft kiss on her lover's lips, while caressing the skin of her stomach, gently… Once they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, in silence. It would be the perfect moment to say something, to say what she wanted to say for so long now, Emily thought, but any word would have ruined that moment. So she just stole another kiss from JJ's lips, pulled the covers over them and snuggled by the blonde's side, closing her eyes, and falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: So, worth the wait? Don't forget to leave your review, I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
